Dream?
by Mrs panda
Summary: Seungri tidak bisa tidur malam itu dan hal itu membawanya bertemu dengan seorang paman-paman tampan yang aneh. Terlalu malas nulis summary, takut gak nyambung soalnya! XD My first Rated M fiction! awalnya sih ini GRI tapi...SE7VI aja deh. mention GTOP inside. Warns: Lemon, Yaoi, dan abal. mind to review? :D Flame diterima.


**Dream?**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M.**

**Genre : Romance.  
**

**Warning : Gaje, garing, slash, alur kecepatan, tidak masuk akal dan tidak pantas untuk di baca.  
**

**Jangan lupakan LEMON di dalam yang sangat ancur. .-.  
**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ^^**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

**_Sometimes_, _Sometimes_ I _feel like_ I'm _dreaming..._**

* * *

Seungri tidak bisa tidur.

Tidak perduli berapa kali pun pemuda itu berusaha memejamkan matanya, mata coklat bening itu tetap tak mau melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa.

Aneh.

Tapi memang begitu benarnya.

Seungri bangkit dari ranjang miliknya lalu melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar, dia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara dengkuran TOP bersahutan dengan dengkuran Daesung begitu menginjakan kaki di living room. Kedua hyung-nya itu memang memutuskan terjaga sampai larut malam untuk menunggu film horror—tetapi sepertinya gagal kalau melihat TV yang masih menayangkan adegan penyembelihan disana.

Seungri bergidik dan cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur.

Siapa juga yang mau melihat adegan seperti itu di tengah malam begini?

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" jeritan memilukan terdengar dari TV begitu pemuda itu telah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air membuat Seungri kaget setengah mati dan menjatuhkan gelas yang dia bawa.

_PRANG!_

"SHIT!" desisnya pelan lalu membungkuk untuk memutik pecahan di lantai. Dengan perlahan dia pindahkan pecahan kata itu ke tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memutik pecahan kaca.

Tapi entah malam ini Seungri sedang sial atau apa—tangan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu secara tidak sengaja teriris.

"Aw!" Jeritnya tertahan sambil mengibaskan tangan kesakitan, ia berdiri lalu membuang pecahan kaca itu ke tong sampah terdekat dan lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi—berusaha menemukan kotak P3K.

"Aish, dimana?" Seungri berguman kesal sambil mengaduk-ngaduk isi lemari kecil disana—"Kok tidak ada?" dia lalu menutup lemari itu dengan agak keras dan beranjak kearah wastafel untuk membersihkan lukanya.

_PRANG!_

Tiba-tiba suara pecahan kembali terdengar, suara ini berasal dari kamar mandi tetangga mereka. Seungri mengerjap lalu menggendikkan bahunya cuek, mungkin cuma kucing peliharaan tetangga saja...batinnya.

Tapi lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas diiringi suara nafas berat seseorang.

"Heh? Apa bukan kucing ya?"

_PRAAANG!_

Kembali terdengar suara pecahan—lebih nyaring kali ini.

'Apa orang di sebelah masih bangun? Terus kenapa dia malah memecahkan cermin segala?' batin Seungri. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti benak pemuda manis itu saat ini juga.

"Apa lebih baik aku tegur? Tapi kalau di bentak bagaimana? Hmm.." Seungri menebar pandangan sambil menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

Bagaimana kalau dia di bentak oleh orang sebelah dan selalu di pukul karna ingin sok mencampuri urusan orang lain?

Itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

Apalagi kedua roommate-nya sering sekali menyuruh dia untuk jauh-jauh dari tetangga mereka itu..

**Tapi..**

Seungri menelan ludah.

Bagaimana kalau tetangga mereka berniat bunuh diri dan Ia akan di hantui seumur hidup karna tidak mencegah?

Seungri mengeleng cepat.

'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu! Aku harus mencegah ini, mana mau aku masa depan cerah ku di hantu-hantui oleh hantu gila!'

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar mandi lansung menuju pintu keluar, tidak memperdulikan jeritan di TV, tidak memperdulikan lenguhan Charlie di sofa dan tidak memperdulikan dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Dia hanya ingin menyuruh orang itu untuk berhenti dan menyelamatkan 'masa depan cerah' miliknya.

_TING TONG._

Seungri tanpa pikir lansung menekan bell dan melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menunggu tetapi hampir dua menit dia menunggu pintu tidak kunjung terbuka juga.

Seungri mendesis kesal lalu kembali menekan bell, bahkan sampai berkali-kali.

_TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!_

'Sial, beraninya dia mengabaikan ku..' maki Seungri dalam hati dengan jari masih setia menekan bell.

Pintu masih tidak terbuka.

Alis Seungri berkedut kesal. Perempatan jalan sudah sukses berpindah ke dahinya! Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu tepat ketika pintu terbuka sedikit.

_KRIIEET~_

Seungri mengerjap.

'Terbuka?'

Seungri pun mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar lagi lalu menapakan kaki memasuki apartement itu.

"Ada orang di dalam?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ada.."

Seungri merasakan jantungnya mau copot ketika sebuah suara datar dari balik punggungnya menyahuti pertanyaan miliknya itu.

Seungri mengusap dadanya lalu menarik nafas.

"Hampir saja jantungku copot." kemudian dia berbalik dan sedikit berjengit saat menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dia sempat terpana sesaat sebelum tersadar dengan tujuannya kemari begitu melihat tangan kanan pria itu yang tampak meneteskan darah.

**#########**

"Hmm..dengan begini semua akan baik-baik saja...hanya jangan sampai terkena air saja." ucap Seungri lega setelah selesai mengobati luka di tangan kanan pria berambut coklat tadi.

Anak laki-laki itu meletakan perban, alcohol, obat merah dan berserta peralatan lainnya ke dalam kotak P3K lalu menutupnya rapat.

Sementara itu si pria berambut coklat tadi hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, bibirnya tidak tampak membentuk senyuman sama sekali membuat Seungri merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kau tidak suka aku berada disini ya? Aku bisa pergi kok, hehe.." katanya gugup sambil memainkan ujung T-shirtnya dengan imut.

Pria itu masih diam.

Merasa keberadaanya memang benar-benar tidak di butuhkan—Seungri pun segera bangkit untuk meletakan kotak P3K kembali ke kamar mandi tapi belum lima centi dia berdiri, pria tadi sudah bangkit dan mendorongnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur serta menindihnya.

_BRUK!_

Mata Seungri membulat dan segera meronta untuk melepaskan diri tetapi saat tangan pria itu menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana—Seungri pun hanya mampu mengerang pelan.

"Ahh..ahh~" desahnya pelan saat tangan pria itu mulai bergerak. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia berusaha meminta pria di atasnya untuk berhenti tetapi hanya desahan lah yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya saat ini.

Desahan nikmat..

Desahan yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan sebelumnya..

Sementara sang pria terus mengerakan tangannya dan lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Hati pria itu berdesir hebat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini.

Desahan Seungri semakin menjadi dengan bertambah cepatnya gerakan tangan di hadapannya kini, pemuda itu meraih bed cover dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Bibir pemuda itu terus mengumankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sampai akhirnya si pria berambut coklat memutuskan untuk mengulum bibir merah Seungri serta melumatnya dengan ganas.

Seungri yang sudah terbawa nafsu pun mengikuti instingnya dengan melingkarkan tangan di leher pria tersebut dan membalas ciuman si pria dengan tidak kalah ganas. Erangan kecil terdengar di sela-sela pertarungan lidah mereka.

Merasa tertantang, pria tadi dengan gesit menarik turun celana pajama pemuda di bawahnya lalu menarik anak laki-laki itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya—tepat di juniornya yang menegang dan mengeras sedari tadi.

"_Ride me_.." bisiknya pelan, suara husky-nya membuat Seungri tak mampu untuk menolak.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan lalu mulai mengerakan pinggangnya, mengikuti irama pergerakan tangan pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Gosh, so fucking good! Ahh~ keep moving!" desah pria itu keras.

Seungri kembali mengangguk dan terus bergerak, nafasnya terengah-engah sementara peluh membahasi kening pemuda tersebut.

"You're close, I am right?" Pria tampan itu kembali berbisik di telinga Seungri, nadanya lebih berat sekarang.

Seungri sekali lagi mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan bergetar hebat.

"Then come."

Seperti matra, setelah mendengar kata itu Seungri pun mencapai klimaksnya.

**#########**

Keesokan harinya, Seungri terbangun dengan perasaan terheran-heran.

Remaja laki-laki itu hanya mampu terbengong-bengong setelah bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan hanya mengunakan kemeja putih kedodoran untuk tubuh kecilnya.

Seungri memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kok.." Seungri mengangkat tangannya dan melihat kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kemeja putih bersih dengan bau yang hampir sama dengan pria kemarin malam..

"Mimpi kan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"LEE SEUNGRI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakan mengelegar itu tak ayal membuat Seungri terlonjak dari ranjangnya.

"IYA HYUNG! AKU BANGUN!" Sahut Seungri panik dan segera ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya ketika rasa sakit terasa di sekitar kakinya, Seungri meringis pelan di buatnya.

"Aduh.."

"Seungri! Ayo cepat bangun, nanti kau telat!" Daesung berkata kesal setelah masuk kamar Seungri dengan seragam terpasang lengkap di badannya.

Seungri kembali meringis dan dengan perlahan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti.."

Daesung mengangguk tapi kemudian mengeryit heran melihat Seungri—"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya.

Seungri tersenyum garing.

"Terpeleset saat ke kamar mandi. bokongku jadi sakit deh.." dusta Seungri—sebenarnya dia sendiri tadi tau apa yang terjadi semalam karna setahunya saat dia mencapai klimaks semua menjadi gelap...lebih dari itu? Dia angkat tangan dan membiarkan author untuk menjelaskannya.

Daesung mengangguk walaupun matanya masih memicing curiga melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher putih Seungri.

"Ok." guman pemuda berambut hijau itu sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Seungri dengan cuek.

Seungri langsung menghela nafas lega begitu Daesung keluar kamarya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur—mengabaikan rasa sakit di daerah tertentu—dan terseok-seok berjalan mengambil seragam sekolahnya dari dalam lemari.

'Aku harus minta penjelasan..' batinnya saat sudah berada di luar kamar dan mengenakan seragam lengkap, pemuda itu mengunyah sandwich yang di tinggalkan TOP untuknya sebelum berangkat kerja lalu berjalan keluar apartement.

_TING TONG._

Seungri menekan bell tetangganya dengan pelan sambil tetap mengunyah, merapikan dasi sekolah dan mengenakan badge lambang sekolahya, pemuda itu lalu memanggul ranselnya yang sedari tadi di seret-seret ke punggung.

'Apa dia masih tidur ya?' Seungri membantin bingung sambil bersiap untuk menekan bell lagi ketika pintu terbuka sedikit dan sebuah tangan putih menariknya masuk ke dalam, mata Seungri membulat kaget saat dia sudah menemukan dirinya berada di atas sofa dengan pria tadi malam sudah berada di atasnya—menciumi lehernya dan terkadang mengigit pelan.

Seungri melenguh sebelum berusaha untuk mendorong pria di atasnya dan kini dia berhasil walaupun pemuda itu harus kesulitan untuk melepaskan ciuman panas dari pria tadi ketika dia sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hmm..hentikan.." Seungri akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dan menampar pelan pipi pria tersebut.

"Aku ini harus sekolah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal ini denganmu." ucap Seungri tegas.

Pria tadi hanya diam dan menatapi Seungri dengan mata membulat.

"Apa?" Seungri bertanya dengan alis berkedut kesal dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak," ujar pria tadi menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan—"Aku pikir kau kesini karna kau ingin aku meneruskan permainan kita semalam.." tambahnya santai.

Seungri melotot mendengar itu.

"Permainan apa?!" tanyanya sengit.

Si pria tampan menyeringai—Seringai pertama yang dia tunjukan pada orang lain.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kalau begitu biar aku ingatkan.." Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menindih Seungri lagi tapi Seungri dengan cepat mendorongnya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku harus sekolah! Tidak bisakah kau memberi tahu aku tanpa harus berusaha...menyerangku?"

Pria itu menghingsap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Padahal kemarin malam kau itu penurut sekali." desahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seungri tampak bingung.

"Kau menurut dengan semua yang aku ucapkan. Dan bahkan, ketika aku berhasil memasukimu untuk pertama kali kau malah menjerit dan menyuruhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan cepat. Kok sekarang beda ya?" dia melirik Seungri dengan pandangan aneh—seolah Seungri adalah orang paling aneh dalam ruangan saat ini.

Seungri hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah memerah, tidak mampu mempercayai info yang dia dapat dari pria tampan tapi mesum di sampingnya.

_Dia meminta pria ini?_

_Dengan sendirinya...?_

"APAKAH ITU ARTINYA AKU TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI?!" Seungri menjerit dengan wajah horror.

"Kau pikir seorang yang berteriak seperti seorang pelacur untuk menyuruh patner in bed-nya bergerak cepat pantas di sebut 'perawan'?" pria tadi bertanya santai.

Seungri mendelik shock.

Dia baru saja kehilangan ke-perawanan miliknya dari seorang laki-laki!

Yang bahkan dia tidak kenal?!

"H, Hei...berapa umurmu?" Seungri bertanya terbata berharap kalau dia tidak kehilangan 'kehormatan'-nya dari seorang paman-paman.

"37 tahun."

_KRAK!_

_BRAK!_

Seungri seperti baru saja di tiban batu besar ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

Ternyata memang paman-paman..

**#########**

Seungri mengetukkan jari di atas bangkunya, Jiyong mengangguk-angguk. Seperti sedang menganalisa cerita yang barusan di lontarkan sahabatnya, yang datang dengan wajah kusut.

"Bagus dong. Jadi kau bukan satu-satunya cowok virgin lagi disini.." celetuk Jiyong, Seungri mengerut kening.

"TIDAK BISA!" Serunya frustasi—"Mana rela aku kehilangan hal sepenting itu karna seorang paman-paman yang bahkan tidak aku kenal namanya! Aku mau 'first time' ku itu special, Yeongie!" tambahnya lantang.

Jiyong menghela nafas, sedikit bersyukur tidak ada orang dalam kelas mereka saat ini.

"Kau Terlalu Overacting, Ri.."

Seungri cemberut.

"Kau mana mengerti! Kau kan melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang kau cintai." dumelnya—"Mana di malam natal lagi, tch."

Wajah Jiyong berubah merah—semerah rambutnya.

"Aish! Kan beda ceritanya! Saat itu akan dan Tabi terlalu mabuk sampai tidak sadar dengan apa yang kami lakukan.." Jiyong berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja special, kan? Apalagi kalian mengulanginya lagi pagi selanjutnya.." Seungri tidak mau kalah.

"Seungri!"

"Jiyong!"

Dua anak laki-laki itu bertatapan dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"..."

"Seungri-ah..aku tau kau tidak suka kami berpacaran, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai dia. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti dia, karna itu restuilah kami." mohon Jiyong pelan.

Seungri terdiam sesaat sebelum membuang muka.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka dia berpacaran denganmu! Kalian kan sama-sama orang yang penting untukku.."

Jiyong tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"Terima kasih, Seungri-ah."

Seungri hanya diam.

.

.

"Argh..ahh...ahh..."

Seungri mendesah sementara tangannya mencengkram erat rambut coklat dari kepala yang kini tengah mengulum kejantannya. Pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahanya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mencapai klimaksanya dan mengeluarkan cairan putih itu tepat ke kerongkongan pemilik kepala.

**BRUK.**

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menarik nafas dalam sementara pria berambut coklat yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang sibuk menjilati jari.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba membuat Seungri menoleh kearahnya—"Aku kaget kau mau datang kesini tengah malam hanya untuk melakukan-"

"Bukan." Seungri menyela dan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk—"Aku cuma ingin numpang ke toilet saja...kau saja yang berpikir mesum dan mengeretku masuk ke kamarmu." tukasnya.

Si pria tampan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak sopan. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, anak muda."

Seungri menggerung pelan.

"Tapi kau tau kan bisa menolakku? Kenapa kau tidak berteriak untuk menyuruhku berhenti saja tadi?" pria itu tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri topik ini ternyata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyuruhmu berhenti saat aku melakukan hal ini dengan sangat ahli? Aish! Aku menyesal menolongmu kemarin malam.." gerutu Seungri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sebenarnya dia juga kaget kenapa dia tidak mampu menolak, apalagi SEKARANG DIA SEDANG BERBINCANG-BINCANG SANTAI DENGAN PAMAN TAMPAN DI HADAPANNYA!

Sungguh tidak masuk di akal.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini." celetuk si paman tiba-tiba.

"Dengan siapa?" Seungri bertanya merasa penasaran.

"Ayahku."

"Ewww, itu menjijikan!" Seungri segera memasang wajah jijik.

Pria berambut coklat tadi kembali tertawa pelan.

"Memang menjijikan—tapi hanya itu yang dia tinggalkan untukku di masa remaja ku.."

"Nothin' else?"

"Yup."

Seungri mengerjap.

"How? Dia akan ayah paman! Setidaknya di akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang lebih berarti!"

Pria tadi terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali terkekeh sekali lagi.

"Kenapa paman malah tertawa? Hei..ah!"

_BRUK._

Seungri hanya mampu membeku begitu pria itu kembali menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut...berbeda dengan saat dia datang tadi.

Seungri mengerang pelan saat lidah pria itu memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Ahm..ahh.."

"Kau sangat manis...kau tahu itu?" bisik pria berambut coklat itu dengan pelan di telinga Seungri.

Hati Seungri berdesir aneh mendengarnya, wajah pemuda itu memanas.

"Ak-Aku ini laki-laki..ngh..ahh.."

Menit kemudian Seungri sudah berbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi badannya, tangannya berpegang erat pada bahu lebar pria yang kini tengah memaju-mundurkan pinggang dengan tempo yang cepat, menyerang sweet spot yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Seungri mendesah dengan volume lebih nyaring dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Paman..ahhh..lebih cepat..ahhkh!"

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu hanya menuruti permintaan Seungri. La makin mempercepat temponya sementara satu tangannya meraih kejantanan Seungri yang sempat terlupakan, mengocok kejantanan pemuda itu hingga menghasilkan teriakan melengking dari bibir merah Seungri ketika pemuda itu mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Pria itu pun ikut mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dalam tubuh Seungri dengan erangan pelan. tubuhnya lalu tumbang menindih tubuh kecil Seungri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seungri-ah.." bisiknya sebelum memejamkan mata—meninggalkan Seungri yang hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata membulat.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya..

Seungri membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat sinar matahari terasa menusuk matanya, pemuda itu mengeliat pelan lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir pria yang kini tengah menontoni pemuda itu, dia mengeleng pelan sambil berguman 'dasar pemalas' tepat ketika suara benda hitam berupa ponsel berbunyi nyaring.

_KRIIIING._

"Hallo, Choi Dong Wook disini." ucap pria itu santai setelah menekan tombol terima.

/"Dongwook, kemana saja kau? Acara pernikahanmu dengan putri keluarga Park sebentar lagi akan dimulai!"/ bentak suara wanita dari line seberang.

Dongwook tersenyum kecil dan meletakan ponsel itu ke atas meja, me-loud-spekernya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan Park Han Byul itu? Lagipula aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cintai.." ujarnya santai sambil menuangkan susu kedalam gelas dan mangkuk.

/"Tidak ada waktu untuk berfantasy, Choi Dongwook!"/

Dongwook tertawa pelan sambil melirik kearah Seungri yang masih bergumul dengan selimut.

"Aniya, umma. Kali ini aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku benar-benar menemukan dia, ah! Aku rasa dia akan segera bangun..sudah dulu ya?" lalu pria itu dengan santai melempar ponselnya keluar jendela membuat Seungri melotot horror melihat dirinya membuang ponsel mahal tersebut.

"KENAPA DI BUANG?!"

Dongwook hanya nyegir.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa paman melukai tangan paman seperti itu?"

Seungri bertanya pelan sambil menunjuk tangan Dongwook yang masih berbalut perban.

Dongwook yang tengah menghirup teh kesemek mengerjap.

"Ah? Ini?" dia melirik kearah lukanya.

Seungri mengangguk dan kembali menyendok sereal di mangkuknya.

"Aku melakukannya karna frustasi."

"Frustasi?" Seungri memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Dongwook mengangguk.

"Memang ada sampai paman melukai tangan seperti itu? itu tidak baik tau.." ujar Seungri sambil mengunyah.

Dongwook tersenyum.

"Yah, aku frustasi karna tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu membuat hatiku berdesir begitu melihat mereka, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu membuat aku menginginkan mereka ada disekitar ku..apalagi mencintai mereka."

Seungri mengerjap bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga, haha!" Dongwook singkat lalu membenahi, "Mungkin singkatnya, tidak ada orang yang mampu membuat aku jatuh cinta. Itu saja..."

Seungri mengangguk mengerti tapi kemudian mendadak terngat dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"E-Eh.."

Wajahnya lansung memanas memikirkan hal itu.

'Aku ini mikir apa sih?' batinnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau orang pertama.." ucapan itu kontan membuat Seungri kembali menatap wajah tampan Dongwook.

"Aku pikir malam itu aku hanya terlalu mabuk dan horny saja sampai menyerangmu seperti itu, tapi begitu mendengar desahanmu dengan telingaku sendiri aku menyadari bertapa aku ingin terus menyentuhmu.."

Wajah Seungri makin memerah mendengar itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuat aku tergila-gila padamu."

Kini jantung Seungri berdetak dengan cepat.

"Dan membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

Seungri mendapati kepalanya menjadi pusing dengan sensasi yang diberikan Dongwook lewat tatapan matanya.

Apakah Dongwook baru saja menyatakan cinta pada dirinya?

Seungri bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tapi kalau melihat raut wajah Dongwook saat ini...

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dongwook bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Seungri tertunduk.

"Ahh...Aku tidak tahu..habis semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu dan paman sudah.."

"Hahaha, benar juga."

Dongwook menopang dagu.

Seungri tersenyum garing.

"Iya..."

"Tapi kau tau, kau tidak perlu menjawab aku sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu kok.."

Seungri mengeleng.

"AKU SUKA MIMPI INI!"

Entah apa yang memberinya kekuatan dan keyakinan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Seungri tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, ia tidak mampu untuk menahan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya begitu pria tampan di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka sekali pada mimpi nyata ini.."

* * *

END.

* * *

_AN: first rated M fanfic! dan endingnya sungguh maksa... -o- awalnya sih saya mau buat ini menjadi fanfic G-Ri tapi entah kenapa otak saya cuma bisa fokus pada Dongwook seorang! Dx jadilah fanfic ini._

_Dan karna fanfic ini sungguh pantas untuk di flame. .-. Reader pembaca ff ini bisa dengan senang hati mem-flame ini fiction. XD_

_Well, that's all. Saya gak mengharap fic ini akan di baca kok. ._. ^^_

_Tapi buat yang baca,mind to review? :D_


End file.
